Typical computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, such as Microsoft WINDOWS®, are optimized for accepting user input from one or more discrete input devices for entering text (such as a keyboard), and a pointing device (such as a mouse) with one or more buttons for activating user selections.
Some computing systems have expanded the input systems available to a user by providing a pen-like stylus. Using a pressure sensitive overlay or an electronic digitizer, a computer display may be enhanced to accept interaction from a user by using the stylus. For example, one may write handwritten information on the display.
Handwritten information received into a computer may be used in a variety of ways. For example, the handwritten information may remain as only handwritten information. Also, the handwritten information may be processed by a handwriting recognition engine and the information replaced by text from the handwriting recognition engine. Finally, the handwritten information may remain displayed to a user and the results of the handwriting recognition engine associated with the handwritten information (being displayed in conjunction with the handwriting information or hidden from the user, but still being associated with the handwriting information).
A variety of handwritten information recognizers exist (English, French, German, and the like). After selecting a default language (and associated handwritten information recognizer), a user may write in the default language and have the handwritten information processed by a default recognizer to return text in the default language. While this approach is fine for most uses, a significant portion of the world speaks more than one language. In these situations, users may be writing in a first language yet find some concepts more easily expressed in a second language. A resulting line of handwritten notes may have some words in the first language, some words in the second language, and yet more words in the first language. While the user may easily be able to discern what concepts he was writing at the time, the recognition engine may have a significantly more difficult time. Thus, the user who wishes the freedom to express concepts in a variety of languages is at a disadvantage. A better solution is needed.